End of Equestria
by Amarvax
Summary: The Dark Stallions. A large group of stallions who once overpowered all of Equestria. Now that they have returned their goal is to not only reclaim Equestria, but to have all the mares to themselves.


**The Dark Stallions Return**

 _Many, many years ago, there was a hidden kingdom of Black Stallions. They were known for capturing the mares in different locations around Equestria. They were most known for building powerful weapons that could rival magic and even beat it. With their powerful hand made weapons, they had quickly overrun most of Equestria._

 _However, their reign came to an unfortunate end as they were banished away by powerful magic, sent away from all of Equestria. But now, black magic has freed them from their banishment. And they are ready to conquer and defeat once more._

"Ah... you feel that boys?" A tall stallion said. His skin along with the others was black with a long silver mane along with deep crimson eyes. They wore silver and gold metal armor, wielding rapiers, greatswords and halberds. The main stallion, the leader was named Obsidian Null. And behind him were hordes of dark stallions. "Feels like freedom. It's a good thing we had that black wizard cast a spell before we were imprisoned here. Now that we are free, let's get back to doing what we were dominating in." Obisidian had led his army out of the gates of the imprisoned realm as they marched out.

At Canterlot, Celestia had a slight shock in her head, as she held it, sensing something uneasy. Her horn flashed for a small bit as she shook her head.

"The Dark Stallions. They're free..." Celestia got up from her seat as the guards looked up at her. She walked out of the throne room and looked outside the windows. Candence had walked in the halls, noticing Celestia looking outside the window.

"Princess Celestia. Is something wrong?" She asked, walking to her. She looked up at her, noticing she had a much more serious face than she has ever had. The expression she was giving made Candence nervous.

"We have a large threat headed our way. Bigger than what we have encountered so far. We'll need to alarm Twilight and her friends.

The Dark Stallions march had only gotten closer and closer each minute to Canterlot. Obsidian who was in front, leading the charge, noticed the castle in the far distance.

"Boys. We don't have to move further anymore right now. Get the weapon ready." Obsidina said as he smirked. Two Stallions had pulled out of the bushes a large cannon like weapon as it they lit it. The cannon had shot out a small purple marble towards Canterlot. It had landed hit the walls of the castle as it cracked in half. It let out a strange purple smoke that grew and grew, reaching inside the castle and into the public. All the ponies had dropped down from the scent of the smoke. The guards inside the castle had the same result, fainting with their weapons being dropped down. Celestia and Candence were the only ones who had not passed out yet.

"The weapon they used to make others pass out..." Celestia grunted as she used a spell that cancelled out the smoke. Obsidian noticed the smoke clearing suddenly.

"A princess huh? Doesn't matter. Most of the ponies there have already fainted. The princess is all that is left. Boys. It's time to storm the entire place. She'll be left alone without any backup." Obsidian commanded as they all saluted, marching forward. Over five hundred soldiers had entered Canterlot, overflooding the entire place. They had each picked up every pony that had fainted on the ground, carrying them.

"Everyone in Canterlot right now are probably passed out out already. Their weapons are small but lethal." Celestia said as she ran in the halls, opening the door to the outside. What she saw were all her subjects captured and placed into several metal cages. She was outnumbered with dark stallions swarming the entire place. She was in shock as Obsidan was staring her down with a victorious grin on his face, knowing he has already won.

"Princess Celestia. So nice to see you. We've heard of you even inside our prison. And I must say you look delicious now that I see you." Obsidian taunted and teased her. Celestia backed away, prepared to use magic on them however she was stopped by a large stallion brute who held her arms' keeping her in place as she struggled to break free. "I hope you don't mind princess. But I'm going to overthrow your entire kingdom. Just like the days of old." Obsidian had pulled out a small marble as he cracked it in half, rolling it towards Celestia. The smoke from it was much stronger than the previous one, making Celestial fall unconcious in a few seconds. The giant stallion had dropped the princess as Obsidian walked over to her, looking down at the passed out body.

"I expected more really. Sad." As he looked down on her, he noticed from this view her perfectly shaped hips with a rear that looked like it was about to burst out of her silver dress, along with her ample breasts "But I'm not dissapointed with this view. Boys. Let's show all of Equestria something special."

In Ponyville, it was peaceful there instead. Nothing to cause chaos or harm. Just pure bliss. Up in the skies, a spark of magic showed in the sky as it let out a projection, showing Canterlot in it. Everyone had paid attention the projection to the sky. And what they saw shocked them. Celestia was tied up from hands to feet. Her horn was disabled to stop magic as she was completely stripped down of her clothes. Revealing on her beautiful body that she was ashamed to show everyone.

"Oh hello, people of Equestria. Look at what we have here. Celestia. Defeated. And in a matter of seconds even. It feels good to be back. Retaking what is ours. And for our return we shall give you all a nice gift for everyone to watch." Obsidian said as he held a whip in his hand. The whip was dipped in hot boiling lava to increase the pain. Celestia looked back at it with her eyes in fear. Obsidian smirked as she raised the whip up into the air. Every pony watching were scared for her. Some of the ponies could not even look or were even putting their hands on their mouths.

"Here's a show!" Obsidian said as he whipped Celestia's open rump with the whip, leaving a mark with hot lava left on it. Celestia screamed in pure pain and agony. A scream that could be heard from afar. It alone had terrified everyone watching. From Ponyville to Saddle Arabia to the various towns and cities across Equestria. Obsidian kept on whipping her as her rump jiggled from each hit. The sound of the whip cracking along with the hard noises of pain from Celestia mixing together. Never before has this ever happened. Celestia has never felt such defeat before. The ponies had also never experienced something so brutal in their lives. They have never seen their Princess so humilated, hurt or helpess, ever.

Despite all of this, Celestia did not cry. Because she could not dissapoint her kingdom by showing them sadness. Even if Obsidian kept whipping her endlessly. Once the whipping was done, multiple whip marks were left on her rear. Steam from the lava was rising up from her plump round rump. Obsidian dropped the whip as she pulled Celestia by her mane, lifting her head up and showing it to everyone watching.

"This is what will happen to the rest of you once we reconquer all of Equestria. If you're lucky and obey, maybe your fate won't be as worse as your dear princess here. So. Be prepared. The projection had vanished as every pony was shocked without words. "Ah. That was a good show, wouldn't you agree Celestia? I think we should have a private show of our own together. Boys. Send in most of the army through the various locations of Equestria. You can start with Ponyville first. Capture all the mares and stallions there. Keep the stallions imprisoned in the same place we were left in, and keep the mares in the dungeon." They all saluted as they marched off. Obsidian had dragged Celestia on the ground, holding onto her hair.

Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack had also seen it. Fluttershy was the most terrified as she held onto Angel with tears running down her eyes. Even from that one experiene and sight, she could already tell a dark time was headed everyone's way.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
